The present invention relates to an anchoring device for anchoring a post or pole into the ground, particularly an anchoring device suited for anchoring a beach umbrella into the ground or sand and having an auger disposed circumferentially around the device and a spiral-shaped member mounted to the distal end of the device.
There have been several attempts at anchoring umbrellas into the ground in a secure manner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,699 to Perreault et al., for example, discloses an anchoring device for an umbrella post. The anchoring device includes a screw member attached to a lower end of the umbrella post, which screw member can be rotationally driven into the ground for the purpose of securing the umbrella in place. Similar devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,156,369 to Tizzoni and 4,850,564 to Paden.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 818,061 to Toy, Jr. et al. discloses an auger-like land anchor comprising a helical, upwardly angled disk which is perhaps best illustrated in FIG. 2 of the Toy patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,969 to Bruser et al. discloses an electrical ground rod installation device comprising an auger mounted to the distal end of an elongated drive shaft. With reference to FIG. 2 of the Bruser patent, the auger is defined by an upwardly angled, helical screw 42.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,876 to Moreno discloses a post and ground support utilizing a helical member which, in turn, defines an auger for digging the ground support into the earth. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,234,907 to Williams and 571,624 to Ryan each disclose a screw anchor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,192 to Winkler discloses a ground anchor comprising a flat plate and a helical rod extending at a right angle from one surface of the plate.
Although the foregoing devices may be generally effective in securing an umbrella post into dirt, or into sand on calm days, they typically provide less than adequate results on windy days. Specifically, the foregoing prior art devices are easily ripped out of sand or loose dirt if an umbrella secured thereby is subjected to windy conditions. This, in turn, results in a great deal of inconvenience to anyone relying on the umbrella for shade, and may present a safety risk on crowded beaches where a blowing umbrella could injure an unsuspecting beach-goer.